


Never Wanted To Feel This Way

by TVDramaQueen



Series: Hockey Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo wishes he had never came to visit Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Wanted To Feel This Way

Jo missed Nate all the time. It hurt that they were so far away and he couldn’t spend hours and hours at Nate’s house like he used to.

He used to want to become an NHL super star but it seems like their teams are pulling them apart. Not to mention his burning feud with the Lightning’s management and coaches about his play. Nathan has it good in Colorado and sometimes Jo regrets becoming a super star junior player so he never would have been drafted and could have moved to Colorado with Nate.

So when he get’s suspended by the Bolts organization his first option that pops into his mind is going out to Denver to spend sometime with his boyfriend. Nate wouldn’t mind, he never does, and it’s an easy way to hide out from the media rather then back in Quebec.

Nate agrees it’s a fine idea for him to come out so Jonathan books his ticket. He’s excited to get out of Syracuse and have a break for awhile, some time to think about his future. Especially if there is a trade in his future.

Something does set Jo off however when he receives a text from Nate only a few hours before his flight saying ‘Tyson will pick you up from the airport xxoo’. Strange, Nathan always picks him up and then they usually get something to eat together or go do some exploring around the city. Maybe he had a media thing?

On the flight Jo thought about it more and it just didn’t make sense that Nathan couldn’t make it to get him from the airport. There wasn’t a game. And the flight was late enough that he wasn’t going to be in bed or something. Tyson is nice and all but Jo isn’t flying across the country to see him.

When he sees Tyson standing by the luggage claim he makes his way over and grabs his attention with a call of his name. Tyson looks up and gives Jo a smile and as Jo get’s closer he offers to help him get his stuff. Once in the car back to Nathan’s place Jo still feels the urge to bring up why Nathan isn’t here.

“So… just curious… Why exactly couldn’t Nathan pick me up?” Jo asks as they start towards the freeway.

Tyson shrugs but Jo notices the tension that suddenly goes into his form “He told me he had some stuff to do before you got by the house. Probably cleaning, that place is a mess when you’re not around.” He says with a somewhat nervous laugh.

Jo tries to buy it, but really? Nathan cleaning? He would hire a maid before he would do any of that himself.

Tyson doesn’t talk much more as they continue to Nate’s so Jo turns up the radio slightly. He sends a text to Nate as well, to let him know Tyson picked him up and that he arrived safely. He’s even more confused when Nathan doesn’t reply.

As they pull up into the driveway Jo notices Gabe and Dutchy’s cars parked on the street as well. Great, he thinks to himself, he didn’t really feel like hanging out with Nate’s teammates right now after such a long flight and with his own hockey drama he just wants a break from it all. Jo takes a deep breath and opens his door and goes to the trunk to grab his things. Tyson grabs a bag as well and Jo thanks him.

He decides he’ll just make small talk for awhile and then lie and say he wants to go to bed or take a long bath after that flight. Hopefully he can tell Nathan in the morning he came here to visit Nate and not his friends. Hopefully things will go as good as Jo is picturing them in his head.

But then Matt’s opening the door instead of Nate and leading him downstairs where the three must have been hanging out. Gabe and Nate are joking around and Nate’s got Gabe laughing so hard he’s almost crying. They have It’s Always Sunny paused on the TV, probably since Matt was watching along with them, and blanks scatters around like they’ve been spending a lot of time down here recently.

The first thing Jo notices however when Nathan turns around on the couch to greet him (the lazy asshole can’t even get up) is how close the two are sitting together. Literally inches apart. When Nate has his arm around Jo he doesn’t even sit that close. Jo comes and takes a seat beside Nate and Gabe unpauses the show while Nate asks Jo about his flight and lies and says he didn’t reply to his messages because his phone was off. Jo knows that’s a lie immediately because he sees Nate’s phone light up in his hoodie pocket but he doesn’t call his boyfriend out on it.

He watches with them for about 10 minutes before complaining about being tired and wanting to go take a bath before bed. Nate leads him upstairs quickly and gives him a quick kiss and promises to get rid of his friends as quick as possible.

The horror of it all comes only 5 seconds later. Jo enters Nate’s room to put his bags away before he takes a nice, long, relaxing bath. But when he opens the door he notices this has definitely not just been Nates room.

Nathan doesn’t own any team Sweden memorabilia. Nathan doesn’t have that many hair products. Nathan most definitely does not have any Avalanche t-shirt with a C on the chest.

Jo’s heart shatters slightly but he wills himself to keep silent. Maybe this doesn’t mean anything. Maybe Gabe has just been spending some time here. Maybe…

Who is he kidding? It’s all laid out in front of him to see. Nate and Gabe are most definitely hiding something from him.

Jo takes his bath but it’s not relaxing. It’s full of hate and him sitting there convincing himself not to cry. How could Nate do this to him? After 3 years. 3 years! They were so inseparable, the next ‘Crosby and Malkin’ or ‘Toews and Kane’. And it’s all over now because of the Tampa Bay Lighting drafting him over Seth Jones.

Jo get’s out of the tub and drains the water. He doesn’t bother letting Nathan know he’s going to bed. He grabs his PJ’s from his bag, changes, and then marches off to the guest room. He crawls under the sheets and closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

About an hour later Nathan comes in. Jo can tell he senses something is wrong.

“Why are you sleeping in here?” Nate asks as he approaches the bed.

“Why do you think?” Jo grumbles into the pillow, keeping his eyes closed so Nathan can’t see the hurt that laces them.

“Oh, Gabe’s stuff! I moved that it’s cool you can come back to my room now.”

“And what? Just pretend that didn’t happen? How stupid do you think I am Nathan?” Jo says, opening his eyes now and sitting up to give Nathan and angered look.

“What are you talking about? Gabe just left some stuff here. It’s not that big of a deal Jo.” Nate starts but Jo interrupts.

“You really think I’m going to believe that? Do you honestly think I believe that Gabe just left half his wardrobe and bathroom essentials at your house while he was here hanging out? Do you think I didn’t notice how cuddly you two were being downstairs?”

Nathan doesn’t reply. He looks down at his socked feet and Jo can tell he’s shamed him enough that he’s going to tell the truth now.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“You didn’t mean for what to happen?”

“For me and Gabe, to, happen.” Nate mumbles. He looks up to see Jo’s reaction.

Jo frowns “I always thought I was being immature for being jealous of your friendship. Everyone said it was silly. They said I shouldn’t be worried about Gabe. But I should have been because look what happened.”

“It’s just, I really love you Jo, I do. But Gabe… It’s just different with him. It’s like he’s my best friend that I also kiss and make out with sometimes and there’s no pressure or fear he’s leaving to another team or distance between us and it’s just… nice.”

Jo sighs “I just don’t get why you didn’t tell me you weren’t happy anymore. We could have dealt with this and we could still be Nate and Jo.”

“There was nothing to deal with Jo. Not with you all the way in Tampa and me here. Gabe’s always here and I knew that’s not your fault but I just can’t do this distance anymore. I’m sorry.”

Jo doesn’t respond. His hearts been broken enough for one day. He just wants to go to bed.

“I guess I’ll book a flight home in the morning.” Jo whispers.

“You don’t have to do that Jo-“

“I do. I’m not staying here and getting in Gabe’s way. You two can have each other. I’m sure my parents would be happy to see me anyways.”

Jo lies back down and turns over away from Nathan and closes his eyes and waits for Nathan to leave. He doesn’t at first, hoping Jo will turn back over so he can apologize one last time but he doesn’t and eventually Nathan sighs and leaves the room.

Jo should have known but he didn’t. And now it’s too late. All because of the Tampa Bay Lightning.


End file.
